Secreto a salvo
by LilyScorpfan
Summary: "Te amo" susurró la pelirroja "Pero no podemos seguir... no" "Basta" pidió él "No digas más eso... movámonos escapemos, lejos, lejos de ellos que no nos entienden". La idea original, es decir el prologo, es de HPLillius.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, esta es una nueva historia, espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que conocen no me pertenece, le pertenece a la genial y única J. K. Rowling. La idea original, es decir este primer capitulo de de HPLillius por eso los personajes OC presentados en esta parte son de su autoría. _

_Besos, Bella._

* * *

**Prologo:**

- Ya puedes bajar - le dijo él, murmurando.

Una melena pelirroja, seguida de un cuerpo cayó sobre los brazos de Scorpius Malfoy.

- Esto está mal... - dijo ella.

- Sí - concordó el rubio, la abrazó con ternura. - Pero sabes que es justo... no puedo estar sin vos, Lily, yo...

- No digas nada - le pidió ella, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. - El secreto está a salvo esta noche, al menos ésta.

El rubio la miró apenado. No podían tener más escoria encima. Potter & Malfoy no pueden estar juntos, no se pueden ver, no se pueden casar, no se pueden amar... porque sus padres lo dicen.

- Tenemos que ser fuertes... solo un poco más - le susurró el, sobre los labios de la joven.

- No puedo más. - admitió ella. - Hoy vino un tal Scott, es amigo de James, y mis padres creen que el es perfecto para- Scorpius no la dejó terminar; por muy poco caballero que sonara, él la calló de un beso. Uno violento, apasionado y duro. Pero de apoco fue disminuyendo, mientras la ternura y el amor arrasaban, dejando atrás la furia.

Porque a él de verdad le ponía furioso que pensaran que ella podía ser de alguien más. Ella le pertenecía a él. Porque a él de verdad le ponía furioso que pensaran que aquel Scott podría llegar a amar a Lily como él lo hace.

- Te amo - susurró la pelirroja. - Pero no podemos seguir... no.

- Basta - pidió él. Lily miró a su amado Scorpius a los ojos, grises y acuosos; estaba llorando. - No digas más eso... movámonos escapemos, lejos, lejos de ellos que no nos entienden.

- Scorpius - dijo la pelirroja, mientras tragaba saliva, intentando hacer correr al nudo de llanto que se había depositado en su garganta.

- Por favor Lily... por favor - el rubio lloraba sobre ella, mientras tenía sus manos grandes apretando a las pequeñas de ella. - No soy nadie... sin vos. Te necesito.

- Yo a ti - murmuró Lily, mientras besaba los labios hinchados de su amor.

Esa noche escaparían, nadie se enteraría hasta la mañana siguiente. Para cuando ellos ya estén lejos, dejándose amar y demostrarse que la vida puede ser mejor de lo que crees cuando luchas por ella. Porque el amor es fuerte, más que cualquier otro sentimiento. Y ese amor es real, la fuerza es indestructible, nada puede contra ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

_En una habitación de la mansión Potter… _

Ya estaba todo listo. Su pequeño bolso, que, mediante el conjuro engorgio*, había logrado hacer que sus pertenencias entren perfectamente. Por otro lado, en su morral guardo, sus recuerdos personales mas preciados; la cámara muggle que su tío Ron le obsequio por su cumpleaños, una foto con sus hermanos, otra con sus padres, una con sus compañeras del colegio y la ultima, y tal vez la mas dolorosa, con la familia Weasley a pleno.

Se colocó el brazalete que su padre le obsequio a los 11 años cuando comenzó sus estudios, el anillo con sus iniciales que sus abuelos le regalaron por su cumpleaños, hacia apenas unos meses; y, al borde de romper a llorar en ese terrorífico silencio, tomo esas cartas…

Esas cartas que fueron las más largas que escribió en su vida, una para cada uno de los integrantes de su familia. Tal vez las mas dolorosas de todas son las de sus padres y sus hermanos, James, Albus y, aunque no sea de sangre lo consideraba como tal, Teddy. Por otro lado escribió otras mas para sus primas; la primera era para Dominique, o _Dom. P._ como la llamaba la pelirroja luego de su unión matrimonial con el mayor de los herederos del imperio Potter, que, a pesar de ser su prima y cuñada, era su mejor amiga. La segunda para su cuñada del corazón/prima/fiel consejera casi hermana**; esa que a ojos de la mayoría no era más que una joven frívola, aunque no muchos sabían que la primera nieta del matrimonio Weasley-Prewett era la presidente de varios comités y_ ONG's_ solidarias, Victorie Lupin. La tercera era destinada a sus abuelos, sabia que con sus actos los estaba traicionando como nunca antes pero esta situación ya no daba para más, ese era el motivo por el que desaparecía de sus vidas; y la cuarta para la familia Weasley-Potter en general, una que tendrían que abrir todos juntos en la reunión familiar que seria apenas en tres días, el próximo fin de semana…

Cuando recorría los pasillos de su casa, porque hacia tiempo que la había dejado de sentir como su hogar, miraba por las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hermanos o la de sus padres y susurraba diferentes freses de despedida. Ninguno de ellos sabría hasta el amanecer del día siguiente, que su princesa no estaría y, menos que menos, que su desaparición seria por un extenso periodo de tiempo.

Ya en la planta baja deposito las cartas sobre la extensa mesa del salón y, al darse cuenta de que ya estaba todo finalizado se detuvo un segundo, con polvos flu en su mano, a pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si, su decisión era la mejor y sus motivos eran suficientes para no regresar durante un largo, tal vez eterno, período. Con la melancolía pintada en su bello rostro observo el salón de su casa, todo estaba silencioso y por la mañana siguiente todo estaría igual, a excepción de la silla vacía que ocupaba Lily Potter en las reuniones familiares. Fue por eso que, sin dudarlo, en un instante partió a lo de su amigo, Blaise Zabinni jr.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui estoy con un nuevo "capitulo", espero que les guste. Es corto porque habla de la situación y sentimientos de Lily. El próximo sera similar a este pero de Scorpius. **

**Estas son las aclaraciones: **

***Engorgio: es un hechizo que hace posible el aumento de tamaño interiormente de un objeto, sin alterar su apariencia exterior.**

**** Lily considera así a Victorie porque se encuentra casada con Ted L. que es considerado un hijo de la familia Potter.**

**Va dedicado a aquellos que leyeron, agregaron a favoritos y/o comentaron. **

**Saludos, Bella.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mientras en una habitación de la mansión Malfoy…**

Por primera vez en su vida el joven rubio se encontraba haciendo algo que no decía su agenda o el protocolo y tradiciones de su ancestral familia, eso quitando su relación con la menor de los Potter.

Su madre, la bella Astoria Malfoy-Greengrass, había hablado con el hacia apenas unas pocas horas.

Fue, para el joven rubio, una charla de lo más tediosa y nostálgica. Su madre estaba haciendo discurso sobre el compromiso y que ya era momento de comenzar a buscar a alguna jovencita bella y de buena familia y reputación para contraer matrimonio…

—_Scorpius, creo que ya sabes que no es tarea fácil conseguir una esposa a tu medida, ¿no?_

—_Si madre, lo tengo claro por eso no me preocupo. Creo que cada cosa llega en su debido tiempo y momento, sabes que prefiero evitar este asunto. Me exaspera, tenlo por seguro._

—_Si hijo mió, lo comprendo a la perfección, pero no olvides que te vas haciendo grande y quiero tener nietos antes de dejar este mundo—le respondió su madre con un tono melancólico, leer tantas novelas románticas le hacia mal al cerebro ese que tenia allí._

Si ellos supieran que la persona que buscaban para su hijo era la menor del clan Weasley-Potter, se morirían de un ataque al corazón o algo por el estilo eso es seguro.

Recordando momentos como ese se le paso volando el tiempo. Su equipaje estaba listo, todo perfectamente acomodados. Sus pertenencias ya estaban listas y perfectamente guardadas, el dinero que llevaba ahorrando hacia años también, eso sin contar la cuantiosa herencia que le había dejado su abuela Narcissa en diversos bancos mágicos alrededor del mundo; las cartas de despedida que escribió para sus padres y el resto de su familia. No eran muchos por eso las finalizo con mayor rapidez que, según su propia teoría, que su _amante_. Dos para sus padres, una para sus abuelos Greengrass, otra para su tía Daphne y, para finalizar, una de despedida a sus tres primos, o los hermanos que le hubiese gustado tener, Cederella, Phineas y Regulus. No escribió mucho y no fue solamente por los pocos integrantes de su familia; los Malfoy siempre fueron desapegados en lo afectivo y, aunque Astoria era una mujer que suele mostrar sus sentimientos, no habían cambiado mucho luego del periodo _post-guerra_.

Al ver que ya todo se encontraba finalizado, nostálgicamente, pero con más seguridad de su decisión como nunca antes, tomo un puñado de polvos flu y con suavidad los lanzo recitando "a la mansión Zabinni de Londres".

Y en la mansión Malfoy todo fue un silencio aturdidor en Malfoy Manor, _otra vez_…

Silencio

Eso era todo lo que se percibía en la propiedad de los Zabinni. Incluso en la cocina, donde dos jóvenes esperaban frente a la chimenea.  
Uno, de oscura mirada observaba a su amigo, quien, nervioso, controlaba la hora a cada minuto.

Scorpius Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni habían sido mejores amigos desde que tenian uso de la razon; crecieron juntos, bajo las misma ideologías e ideales.

Y ahora se separarían, por mucho tiempo y quizá para siempre.

-Prométeme que la cuidarás.- Dejó escapar el chico, tratando de disimular la angustia que sentía.

-Como a mi vida, lo sabes.- Scorpius guardó silencio por unos momentos y luego agregó- No te olvides de nosotros.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su amigo

-Imposible.

Y cuando el silencio que solo la vergüenza deja detrás de si comenzó a llenar la sala, la chimenea se encendió en llamas verdes.

Lily Potter apareció frente a ellos. Se veía un poco pálida y unas ligeras ojeras denotaban cansancio y un llanto reciente. Pero en sus azules ojos brillaba una ansiedad por la aventura y una determinación que no podían ser opacadas por nada.

-Lily- Dijeron ambos jóvenes. La pelirroja los abrazó al instante y luego rodeo el cuello de su amigo fuertemente.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañaré.- Éste la abrazó cariñosamente como respuesta. Lily fue la que acepto su forma de vida, su mejor amiga... y aunque sabía que lo hacía por su bien, le dolía verla alejándose así. Sentía que perdía a su compañera de toda la vida.

Cuando Lily soltó a su amigo, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Rápidamente ella las secó, como si estuviera muy acostumbrada a hacerlo.

-Lils, ¿Estás bien?- Scorpius tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos, quería mirar sus ojos y saber que no le mentía.-Podemos olvidar esto y decirle a tu familia…- Pero ella negaba suavemente.

-No. Cuando mi padre se entere te matará, lo sé, lo conozco.-Besó cortamente los labios del rubio, que aún no se veía convencido.- Estoy bien. Totalmente decidida. Pero ya sabes...- soltó una risita- Estoy en la etapa "hipersensible"... Confía en mí, ¿sí? Estoy bien.

Scorpius se concentró en los ojos de la pelirroja que amaba, tratando de descubrir una pequeña gota de arrepentimiento, ya que eso le habría bastado para desistir. No quería forzarla a esa locura. Pero entre ese mar color chocolate sólo pudo notar cuan decidida estaba ella a no dar marcha atrás y también cuanto lo amaba... Por lo que decidió que ella estaba siendo sincera.

-De acuerdo- Besó su frente y luego acarició dulcemente su vientre antes de tomar su bolso de viaje.

-¿Está todo listo?- Preguntó la Potter sorprendida, su novio y su amigo no eran los más organizados del planeta.

-Sí, sólo faltabas tú.- Blaise ayudaba a su amigo a guardar el bolso en la mochila expandida mágicamente.

-Hechizo de Expansión Imperceptible.- Susurró ella con una sonrisa mientras los veía, al tiempo que recordaba esas tardes en Hogwarts, ayudando a los chicos con sus hechizos para los EXTASIS... Esos días le parecían muy lejanos en ese momento.

-No, éste se queda conmigo.-Lily sujetó su morral, que Blaise trataba de tomar.

-Está bien. Entonces, creo que empacamos todo. ¿Falta algo por hacer?- Comentó Scorpius mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.

-Revisemos- Blaise cerró los ojos, para pensar un momento.- ¿Les dejaron las notas a sus familias?

-Sí.- Respondieron juntos. Luego ella continuó.- Pero recuerda que sólo dijimos que escapábamos juntos... nada sobre el bebé.- Scorpius rodeó su cintura protectoramente.

-Bien, entonces tendré que inventar una buena historia para mañana.- En su mente, Blaise podía ver el caos en La Madriguera, cuando Harry llegara con la noticia de la huída de su hija.- Scor, ¿Tienes el dinero que te dije?

-Sí, guardé galleons y dinero Muggle. Suficiente para varios meses. No estoy seguro donde pasaremos más tiempo...

-Insisto en que nos conviene estar en lugares muggles.

-También yo. Harry comenzará la búsqueda inmediatamente y no se detendrá hasta hallarte, Lily.. y creo saber que empezará registrando los lugares mágicos.- No habló por unos segundos.- Prometan mantenerse en contacto conmigo. No quiero una lechuza cada semana, pero voy a necesitar saber que están bien... y prométame que me avisarán cuando el bebé nazca.- Terminó la frase mirando a la chica tiernamente. Ella dirigió una rápida mirada a Scorpius, quien asintió, y dijo:

-¿Cómo crees que no le diríamos al padrino de nuestro bebe que su ahijado ha nacido?

-Los están esperando. Esta mañana me confirmaron que no hay inconvenientes con que se queden el tiempo que haga falta... Pero recuerden que deberán marcharse en pocos días. Estoy seguro de que irán a buscarlos allí.

El reloj en la pared anunciaba las dos de la madrugada. El tiempo apremiaba y cuanto mayor ventaja tuvieran, mejor sería para ellos.

-Se hace tarde.- La voz de Lily sonaba llena de nervios, angustia y ansiedad. Fue como sentenciar la hora de partida, el momento de despedirse.

Pronto llegaron los abrazos, las palabras de despedida y las lágrimas caprichosas. Todas mezcladas y disimuladas en el silencio de la noche. Todas guardadas secretamente en la mente de los tres jóvenes. Todas esperando el momento de convertirse en abrazos, palabras y lágrimas de bienvenida.

De un momento a otro la realidad se hizo presente, ya no había vuelta atrás, y nadie quería darla, el polvo Flu en las manos, el crepitante fuego en la chimenea... todo indicaba que se marcharían y que nada podría detenerlos.

-No es un adiós, Blay.- Dijo Lily abrazándolo por última vez.- Es un hasta siempre... y si tenemos suerte un hasta pronto.

-Nos volveremos a ver, amigo.- Scorpius lo miraba sonriente.

- Claro que sí.- Y con los ojos empañados, vio la figura de su prima y su mejor amigo desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

Y nuevamente el silencio.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer y a Cattonnis y fanlilyscorpyus por comentar; este capitulo es para ustedes.**

**Saludos y me leen la próxima?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Luego de una larga ausencia volví. Aquí hay un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**_

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Serena_Princesita_Hale, TeddyMellark y catalinafrez.**_

_**Los quiere, Bella.**_

* * *

Amelie Rosier colocaba el desayuno sobre la mesa como acostumbraba cada mañana... pero algo en ella indicaba que no todo estaba en orden. Su semblante un tanto nervioso, sus ojos que vagaban de un punto a otro sin fijarse en ningún lado, incluso la velocidad en que traía las tazas y demás utensilios tenían un aire frenético. Se sentía inquieta por algo...

-Tranquila, no los descubrirán.- Sintió como la rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo al tiempo que depositaban un beso en su mejilla. Joseph Middleton, su marido muggle, sabía que estaba preocupada.

- Son chicos listos, seguro ya deben estar muy lejos.- Tomó su asiento en la pequeña mesa circular, al tiempo que su esposa se sentaba a su lado, sin antes ver por la ventana.

-Eso ya lo sé, Joe. Pero tengo miedo que no nos crean, o que meta la pata. ¿Qué pasa si descubren que ocultamos algo? Odiaría que los atraparan por mi culpa.- Bajó la vista pues no le gustaba llorar y en esos momentos su ojos se ponían cristalinos a causa de la angustia.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, amor.- Acomodó uno de los mechones oscuros de Amelie detrás de su oreja, para luego levantar su rostro, y poder ver sus ojos.- Solo debemos actuar natural, dudo mucho que crean que vinieron aquí; pensarán que les habríamos avisado de haber sido así.- La besó cortamente para luego dedicarle una de sus más dulces sonrisas.

Continuaron con el desayuno, aunque sin cruzar una palabra, cada uno pensando en cómo interpretar su papel de personas que no saben lo que ocurre.

Amelia y Joe Middleton Rosier a diferencia de la otra rama familiar que residían con todo lujo en Londres, vivían en Porthcawl, una ciudad costera de Gales. Su casa no era muy grande; con una sala de estar, un comedor, una cocina, dos habitaciones y un baño en cada piso. La fachada de la casa estaba recubierta de ladrillos y el interior había sido cuidadosamente decorado por Amelie, a su gusto y preferencia. Ambos vivían allí hacía unos tres años, desde su matrimonio.

Joseph siempre fue muy unido a Blaise y Scorpius, a diferencia del resto de la familia a ellos los quería como si fueran sus hermanos en otra vida. Por lo tanto, ninguno dudó un segundo en ayudar a Scorpius cuando decidió huir con Lily. Ellos eran los únicos, además de Blaise, que sabían que Lily estaba embarazada.

La chimenea de la sala se encendió en llamas verdes, al momento apareció la persona que la joven pareja estaba esperando.

-Draco

-Padrino-finalizo ella.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente al encuentro del recién llegado. Los miraba a los dos allí presentes con su acostumbrada sonrisa, aunque en sus facciones se podía ver cierto cansancio y también preocupación. Evidentemente el asunto de su hijo tenía a la alta sociedad del mundo mágico con los nervios de punta.

Luego de invitar a Draco a tomar una taza de té, los tres sentados en la sala comenzaron la charla importante.

—Creí que Potter vendría contigo, primo. — Amelie hablaba sin poder disimular el alivio de no tener al padre de Lily frente a él. Habría odiado tener que mentirle sobre su hija en su propia cara.

—Iba a venir, pero le pedí que se quedara en su casa. Ginebra no para de llorar y el estrés cada vez le hace peor a Potter. Les pedí, o el ministro lo hizo, que se apartaran de la investigación por unos días, por el bien de la salud de ambos. Mientras yo sigo con la búsqueda de mi hijo.- Cerró un momento los ojos, mientras ordenaba sus ideas.- Bien, les haré unas pocas preguntas. No quiero molestarlos demasiado.- Tomó una pequeña libreta de un bolsillo de su saco y un bolígrafo muggle. — Primero, ¿tenían conocimiento de la relación entre Scorpius y la chiquita Potter?

—Lily. — La corrección salió tan automáticamente de los labios de Amelie que no le dio tiempo a pensar lo que significaba. En el clan Malfoy-Rosier, a excepción de Scorpius y Blaise, nadie llamaba a los Potter por su nombre.

Con esa simple palabra, la morena delataba una relación de amistad con la chica, similar a la de Blaise con Scorpius. Una amistad por la que sería capaz de ayudarlo en lo que sea, como por ejemplo, escapar con Lily. Amelie miró a su esposo junto a ella pidiendo ayuda. El aludido suspiró brevemente y respondió a su padrino con un poco de pesar.

-Sí, muchas veces los ayudamos, junto con Blaise, para que pudieran reunirse.- Draco los miró ciertamente sorprendido. Del amigo de su hijo no le llamo la atención. Sabía que era de naturaleza impulsiva. Pero Amelie y Joseph nunca figuraron entre sus posibles "sospechosos" de ayudar a Lily y Scorpius. Sabía que el estimaba mucho a Blaise y Scorpius, y que ella siempre fue de encariñarse rápidamente con la... pero nunca imaginó que ese cariño fuera tan grande.

— ¿Saben desde cuándo están juntos?

— Casi cuatro años.- Respondió rápidamente Amelie. — Desde que Scorpius comenzó quinto año, para ser más precisos.

— ¿Sabían que planeaban escaparse? — Entonces Joseph miró a su esposa concienzudamente, consultándole con la mirada hasta qué punto podrían dar información sin comprometer los planes de Lily y Scorpius. Algo era seguro, el embarazo de Lily permanecería secreto tanto tiempo como la pelirroja lo quiera, ellos no iban a interferir en eso. Finalmente ella asintió levemente.

—Sí, lo sabíamos. — Tomó aire lentamente mientras buscaba las palabras. —Pero no estábamos enterados de todos los detalles. Hace tres días, Al nos mandó una lechuza, pidiéndonos de parte de Rose que les dejáramos quedarse un día en nuestro hogar antes de partir.

—Y aceptaron.- Continuó Draco siguiendo el hilo de la narración.

—Sí.- Ahora fue Joe quien habló. —Dos días atrás, durante la noche, llegaron los chicos como habían dispuesto. Se quedaron aquí un día, y ayer partieron al amanecer. — El asentía mientras anotaba las fechas en la pequeña agenda.

— ¿Tienen idea de su destino?- La pregunta fue hecha solo por rutina, el ya tenía claro que aunque lo supieran no se lo dirían, y por eso no le sorprendió a la respuesta negativa. —Bien, chicos, creo que eso es todo. Pero, hay algo que no entiendo. — Los miró unos segundos. — ¿Por qué venir aquí y arriesgar a que los encontráramos? ¿No era más sencillo simplemente huir?

— No lo sabemos, nosotros sólo les ofrecimos nuestro hogar porque queremos mucho a Scorpius y sabemos que con Lily es feliz.- Amelie dijo esto con tal firmeza que Draco no pudo replicar nada.

La visita no se prolongó por mucho más tiempo, unas preguntas más por parte de Draco y escuetas respuestas de la pareja, que no pensaba delatar a la pelirroja, y pronto se encontraron una vez más los dos solos en su casa de Porthcawl.

Lo que Draco nunca supo, fue que Lily pidió hacer esa parada en casa del matrimonio para que Amelie, medimaga que no ejercía su profesión, la revisara y confirmara que todo iba bien con el embarazo. Afortunadamente, la morena no encontró ninguna irregularidad y Lily pudo quitarse ese peso de encima. Le aterraba pensar que pudiera pasarle algo a su bebé.

-Ya pasó.- Susurró Joe mientras abrazaba a su esposa tiernamente.

-Para nosotros,- Amelie suspiró.- espero que ellos estén bien.

Pero en esos momentos, sin que ellos lo supiera, Lily y Scorpius se encontraban en un sencillo departamento en Londres, soñando con un futuro juntos.


End file.
